Bukan Bagian dari Hadiah
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Birthday fic for Antonio. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-25, kemalangan terus datang seolah nasib baik telah tiada untuknya. Semoga masih ada orang baik di dunia ini. Pairing terselip di antara runtutan kemalangan.


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Terinspirasi dari tradisi _Nightmare Birthday _yang pernah dikemukakan dalam buku _Anak Kos Dodol _(Author baru, potokopi lagi!). Birthday Fic for Antonio. Peringatan : _FraSp makes you GASP! _Kalau alergi dengan _pairing _ini, harap cari fic lain untuk dibaca._

A/N

_FraSp hanya ada di akhir cerita. Sedikit banget pula.__ Fic pertama saya yang tidak menggunakan prinsip KTKP (karang-tulis-ketik-publish), melainkan langsung KKP (karang-ketik-publish). Maaf kalau (sangat) aneh dan terlalu panjang untuk sebuah_ oneshot_._

Selamat Membaca!

Antonio terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia baru bisa tidur setelah mengetahui bahwa ia telah bertambah tua satu tahun lagi (kira-kira pukul dua belas lewat satu menit di malam hari waktu setempat). Dengan ogah-ogahan dia melihat jam weker yang ada di meja sebelah kanannya. Dia menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

"Masih jam sembilan..." gumamnya malas. Namun ketika hampir terlelap, mendadak ia bangkit dari ranjang dengan ekspresi kaget.

"OH MI DIOS (ya Tuhan)! Hari ini ada Konferensi Dunia!" jeritnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera loncat dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandinya. Kurang dari lima menit ia sudah siap –dengan sisa saus di pipi dan sepasang sepatu yang jelas berbeda. Rambutnya benar-benar abstrak dan semakin memeriahkan penampilannya yang samasekali tidak ia pedulikan.

'Kalau tidak ikut rapat ini, aku bisa dikeluarkan dari PBB!' pikirnya. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan bebas tanpa menghiraukan rambu-rambu yang ada. Beberapa mobil polisi yang mengejarnya pun banyak yang memilih berhenti untuk melapor pada atasannya. Suara klakson terdengar di mana-mana.

'Kacau,' pikirnya, 'semoga mereka tidak mengenali aku!'

"Nyetir yang benar, dong!" seorang pria berusia setengah baya meyalipnya dari kiri. Sambil berteriak seperti itu, ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Antonio yang tidak peduli. Yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah Konferensi Dunia di Italia (A/N : lihat atlas Anda #plakk#, nggak mungkin 'kan ke Amerika naik mobil dari Spanyol XD) –yang pasti sudah berjam-jam yang lalu selesai.

Dan benar saja, setelah memarkir mobilnya asal-asalan, terpeleset di koridor gedung, dan berlari lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang ia lihat di ruang rapat adalah –

Alfred. Sendiri. Merapikan. Dokumen-dokumennya.

"Aku tidak –"

"Rapat sudah selesai. Keluar sana,"Alfred memotong kata-katanya dengan nada dingin yang jarang ia gunakan.

"Lho?" Antonio jelas bingung, "terus aku bagaimana?"

"Pulang sa –" Alfred akhirnya memandang Antonio, "oh, kau. Kau tidak ikut rapat tadi, kan?"

"Eh –ya, aku tidak ikut, tapi –"

"Kalau begitu, kau dikeluarkan dari PBB," kata Alfred tenang, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Antonio terlihat sangat terkejut dan heran.

"Apa? Tapi –ini hanya rapat saja, kan?"

"Kau ikut konferensi sebelumnya, kan? Kalau ya, pasti kau tahu mengenai perjanjian kita –seluruh peserta rapat kemarin. Dan karena kau telah melanggar perjanjian, dengan terpaksa," Alfred berdiri dari kursinya, "kau harus angkat kaki. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, kau bukan bagian dari kami lagi sekarang." Seusai kata-kata Alfred, Antonio hanya membatu di tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Tetapi –Alfred, jika aku dikeluarkan, aku masih boleh berhubungan dengan kalian, kan? Dengan Francis, kau, dan Gilbert... Aku masih boleh bicara dengan kalian, kan?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Sayangnya, tidak," jawab Alfred sambil berlalu, "sana cari organisasi lain untuk menampungmu."

"Hei! Lalu aku harus ke mana?" Antonio terus mengikuti Alfred yang telah berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ke mana, kek," Alfred menjawab kalem, "masuk ASEAN sana, atau ikut Gerakan Non Blok saja sekalian. Jadi kau takkan pernah bertemu dengan kami lagi."

"ALFRED! Kau tidak serius, kan?" pemuda Spanyol itu tidak berhenti mengejar Alfred yang kini telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menstarternya.

"Adios," jawab si pemuda Amerika yang langsung melaju kencang tanpa menghiraukan 'mantan anggota' PBB itu, yang kini terdiam karena lelah sehabis berlari dan kekecewaanya karena dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat. Ia tak sanggup berbicara apa-apa lagi. Setelah lama terpaku, akhirnya ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju mobilnya sendiri, dan menstarternya dengan lemas.

"Aku salah apa, sih?" dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Setengah tidak sadar karena masih shock, ia melaju ogah-ogahan sampai perbatasan –hingga tiba-tiba ia membanting stir karena mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Belgium ingin bertemu denganku di restoran dekat sini –ya ampun, hampir aku lupa!" jeritnya senang. Ia harap sahabatnya itu masih menunggunya karena ia hanya telat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Sahabat, ya. Sebenarnya Antonio mulai tertarik kepada gadis berambut sebahu itu, dan ia berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengannya.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, ia segera memarkir mobilnya dengan lebih hati-hati. Lalu ia masuk ke restoran itu dan mulai mencari-cari orang yang ingin menemuinya. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, ia menemukan Belgium sedang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan –

Lovino. Kakak Feli, yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya. Apalagi mereka berdua terlihat sangat –ehem– mesra sekali. Mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik pelan.

"Lovino, apa kau yakin ini akan –" bisik Belgium kepada Lovino, tidak menyadari Antonio yang mengawasi dari jauh.

"Tenang deh, semua pasti beres," jawab Lovino pelan, "asal kau bisa tahan sebentar."

"Tapi aku tidak –"

"Ssst. Dia datang. Ayo laksanakan rencana," kemudian Lovino bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Antonio datang menghampiri mereka –dengan sedikit rasa cemburu yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Tentu saja ia tidak mendengar kasak-kusuk tadi.

"Halo, Belgie. Hai, Lovino," sapanya dengan senyum agak terpaksa.

"Oh, hai," Belgium menjawabnya dengan nada dingin. Antonio duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Lovino mengawasinya sebentar, kemudian meminum kopi yang sudah ia pesan sejak tadi.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Antonio mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Kau terlambat satu jam."

"Lho? Bukannya Cuma lima belas menit?"

"Jam daerah mana yang kau pakai, Signor Fernandez?" Belgium terdengar marah. Tidak biasanya ia memanggil sahabatnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, Antonio. Mengenai hubungan kita berdua," Belgium menatap tajam mata Antonio yang ketakutan, "yang tadinya kupikir akan berlanjut lebih jauh lagi."

"Berdua? Lalu mengapa ada Lovino di sini?" Antonio semakin bingung, hatinya ketar-ketir. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk lebih akrab dengan Belgium.

"Tadinya aku ingin bicara padanya bahwa dia tidak boleh menyelip di antara kita lagi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini," katanya tenang, "tetapi semakin terlambat kau datang, semakin aku sadar bahwa pilihanku adalah SALAH, Antonio."

Antonio tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi sekarang. Hatinya sudah di ambang kehancuran. Dia tidak ingin memprediksikan apa kata-kata gadis itu selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar raut wajahnya mendadak pucat, sementara jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Singkatnya Antonio, kita putus," lanjut si gadis, "dan aku sudah menjadi milik Lovino Vargas sekarang," dan Lovino merangkulnya dari samping, kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

Sekarang hati Antonio benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat lebih jauh –sungguh tidak sanggup! Di tengah-tengah kekalutan dan keputusasaannya, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Putus? Jadian saja belum! Belgie, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Putus hubungan, tentu saja. Anggap saja kau dan aku tidak pernah mengenal. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Dan aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Jangan harap aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan membawa kue permintaan maaf, Signor," kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya bersama Lovino, dan mulai melangkah keluar dari restoran sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Selamat menikmati masa lajangmu, Sahabat," bisik Lovino dengan penuh penghinaan kepada Antonio –yang cuma bisa terkejut namun terdiam seribu bahasa. Saat ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi dan menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk dengan enggan, seorang pelayan menghampiri dan bicara padanya.

"Maaf, Signor. Sepasang –maksud saya, kedua teman Anda yang tadi belum membayar pesanan mereka, jadi Andalah yang harus membayarnya," katanya sopan sambil memberikan Antonio selembar kertas tagihan.

Antonio yang pikirannya mulai irasional tidak bicara apa-apa kepada pelayan itu. Ia mengeluarkan setengah dari isi dompetnya (tanpa membaca tagihan tersebut), melemparkannya ke meja di depan si pelayan yang terheran-heran, dan pergi menuju parkiran. Di luar restoran, ia meneriakkan kata-kata makian –dalam bahasa Spanyol– yang tidak pantas diterjemahkan di sini.

Selama membanting pintu mobilnya sendiri dan melaju dengan kecepatan lebih dari seratus kilometer per jam, ia hanya memikirkan satu tempat tujuan untuknya saat itu. Tambahan dari Author; tempat yang dapat menghilangkan rasa galaunya saat itu.

Rumah Francis. Rumah seorang anggota dari Bad Touch Trio yang selalu bersikap hangat kepadanya. Seseorang yang sering dianggap mesum oleh teman-temannya dulu, yang sebenarnya memiliki keindahan persona yang luar biasa.

Tiba di depan rumahnya pun sudah membuat hati si matador banteng itu tenang dan melupakan sedikit dari rasa sedihnya kala itu. Ia mengharap Francis akan menyambutnya dengan ramah, menyuguhkannya penganan ala Perancis spesial buatannya sendiri, dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya sambil sesekali mengelus bahunya dengan lembut, serta menenangkannya dan memberikan pemecahan masalahnya.

Namun harapannya pupus seketika tatkala ia menemukan pesan pendek di depan pintu rumah Francis.

_Untuk Antonio bila kau datang,_

_Aku tidak ada di rumah. Ada masalah penting yang harus kutangani. Beberapa hari ini aku takkan pulang, jangan coba-coba mencariku._

_Salam hangat, Francis._

_Notabene_

_Kau bukan anggota Bad Touch Trio lagi. Gilbert telah me__lantik__ Elizaveta sebagai anggota baru –dan aku setuju sekali dengan keberadaan perempuan dalam kelompok kami. Silakan bentuk sendiri Pedophile Trio-mu (kalau memang kau mau) daripada buang waktu dan kertas untuk mengirimi kami surat permohonan untuk bergabung kembali._

_Kalimat terakhirku hanya lelucon. Sisanya, aku serius seratus persen._

_Selamat tinggal._

"APA? Jadi aku sudah buang-buang bensin dan waktu hanya untuk membaca surat pemberhentian untukku sendiri?" jerit Antonio sejadi-jadinya, membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di jalan itu menontonnya sebentar. Tanpa diduga, sebuah botol wine kosong terbang ke arahnya –dan mengenai dadanya dengan keras. Ia mengumpat dalam bahasa Spanyol dan berteriak lagi.

"Oh ya? Kesal karena kelakuanku, ya? Lempar lagi, sini! Aku tidak takut! Mau berisik, mau gila, itu hakku!"

Dengan wajah merah padam karena kesal, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil merutuk. Sekarang ia sudah tidak punya tujuan lagi –kecuali rumahnya sendiri, yang pastinya jauh dari sana. Kecepatan mobil yang melebihi seratus lima puluh kilometer per jam tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Setelah larut malam (tetapi bukan dan tidak lewat tengah malam) ia baru sampai di rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Wajar, ia pergi tanpa menyalakan lampu lebih dahulu. Ia memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi dan mengambil kunci rumahnya dari kantung celana.

"Ini adalah ulang tahun paling br*ngs*k seumur hidupku," katanya pelan sambil memutar kunci pintu rumahnya di lubang kunci. Ia membuka pintu dengan keras dan memencet stopkontak yang ada di dinding terdekat. Ketika lampu rumahnya menyala terang, apa yang ia lihat ternyata lebih mengerikan lagi.

"Ru-rumahku..."

Keadaan rumahnya kini benar-benar mengerikan. Kursi dan meja diterbalikkan, lukisan-lukisan di dinding sobek dan keluar dari bingkainya –beberapa diantaranya terdapat bekas terbakar, buku-bukunya bertebaran di mana-mana –termasuk buku hariannya, gitarnya terbagi menjadi tiga bagian dan berserakan di lantai, vas bunga menjadi serpihan, hampir seluruh pakaiannya (bahkan 'tenda-tenda' untuk menyembunyikan 'daerah penting'-nya juga) keluar dari lemari dan mewarnai situasi rumahnya kini, dan di dinding yang cukup kosong tertempel kertas putih besar bertuliskan HAPPY F*CK*NG BIRTHDAY yang sepertinya dituliskan dengan darah.

Lebih dari itu semua, mendadak terdengar suara tembakan senjata yang keras –dan keluarlah para seniman dan seniwati di balik kekacauan tersebut dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" teriak mereka riang, sementara Antonio membatu di tempatnya berdiri –tak kuasa melakukan tindakan apa pun. Ia menatap wajah-wajah ceria itu –yang ternyata sangat ia kenal.

Alfred yang keluar dari belakang sofa yang terbalik bersama Arthur, Gilbert, dan Ludwig. Ivan yang bangkit dari pojok ruang tamunya bersama Toris, Natalia, Yao, dan Katyusha. Feliks, Vash, Lovino, Belgium, Kiku, Elizaveta, Seychelles, tidak ketinggalan juga Roderich dan Feli muncul entah dari mana.

"...kalian..." katanya lemas. Mau bicara apalagi coba, kalau sudah begini?

"Bagaimana hasil kerja kami?" tanya Gilbert super santai.

"Akting kami bagus, kan?" Belgium, Lovino, dan Alfred bertanya dengan riang.

Antonio menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan (berusaha untuk tetap sabar) dan mengulanginya beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa lama, barulah ia menjawab.

"A-aku –ini- ini sangat bagus," katanya terbata-bata, "teman-teman, terima kasih –aku sangat terkesan," lanjutnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai riang mewarnai malam itu –yang diakhiri dengan teriakan keras Antonio.

"APA SIH SALAHKU PADA KALIAN?" matanya menatap nanar ke semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kiku kalem.

" –tetapi selama dua puluh lima tahun hidup, apa salahnya mengalami dua puluh lima menit penderitaan, sih," lanjut Arthur.

"DUA PULUH LIMA MENIT?" jerit Antonio lagi, "membereskannya bisa membutuhkan waktu dua puluh lima hari! Gila, kalian pikir aku tidak akan kesulitan untuk –"

"Justru kau yang tidak memahami kesulitan kami, da," Ivan menyahut, "sulit bagi kami untuk menahan diri agar tidak menghancurkan rumahmu lebih jauh lagi," katanya, dan ia pun mengeluarkan pipa keran air yang panjang dari balik punggungnya. Mengikuti jejak Ivan, Natalia menyiapkan pisaunya, Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, dan Vash mengeluarkan pistol masing-masing sekarang. Tidak terkecuali Kiku yang menghunus samurainya, Yao yang mengeluarkan nunchaku (sejenis senjata dari China) miliknya dan Elizaveta yang sudah siap dengan wajannya.

"La-lalu?" Antonio ketakutan sendiri melihat senjata-senjata yang siap tempur.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada kami! Hampir saja aku melakukan ini –"

Suara tembakan membahana dari senjata Vash. Salah satu kaca jendela Antonio pecah saat itu juga. Semua mata tertuju pada lubang kaca besar hasil karya Vash. Tidak ada yang bicara, dan semua kembali menyembunyikan senjata masing-masing (siap-siap angkat kaki).

"Nah," Feliks angkat bicara, "sekarang sudah larut malam. Aku harus pulang."

"LHO? Lalu –rumahku, bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin membersihkan semuanya sendirian, kan?" Antonio terperanjat kaget.

"Sayangnya, kami mengharap kau mengembalikan kondisi rumahmu sendirian, Antonio," kata Roderich sambil melangkah pergi. Begitu pula teman-temannya, satu per satu meninggalkan Antonio yang kini berdiri di atas lututnya. Mereka mengucapkan ucapan-ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya sambil bubar.

"Happy rampage birthday, Antonio," kata Belgium, Seychelles dan Elizaveta dengan manis.

"Selamat membereskan ini semua," Gilbert menimpali.

"Semoga ini bukan yang terburuk, Antonio –karena kita akan merencanakan yang lebih buruk lagi tahun depan," ungkap Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Ma –maafkan aku, Antonio, a –aku dipaksa Ludwig dan Kak Lovino…" Feli merasa bersalah, namun segera ditarik oleh kakaknya yang tertawa mengerikan.

"Tidak perlu mengirim kue lagi kepada kami, da, sebaiknya kau mengurus masalahmu lebih dahulu," tangan Ivan ditarik oleh Yao yang dapat merasakan kesedihan luar biasa dari korban mereka.

"Hussh, sudahlah aru, jangan membuat semuanya lebih parah lagi," bisik Yao.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di penghancuran tahun depan!" teriak Toris, Vash, dan Feliks bahagia.

Pintu ruangan kini tertutup. Antonio yang tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua kekacauan ini hanya bisa terus berlutut –dan mulai menitikkan air mata. 'Kejam! Kenapa harus seperti ini,' pikirnya. Ia mulai memungut buku-buku yang berserakan sambil sesenggukan.

"Kalian benar-benar –ba-baik…" katanya meratap sendiri, "aku belum pernah mendapat hadiah seperti ini," suaranya bergetar, air matanya jatuh ke sampul buku yang ia pungut, "daripada begini, le-lebih baik lagi kalau kalian menggantung leherku di depan pintu rumahku."

Antonio terus mengambil beberapa barang-barangnya dan meletakkannya sementara di sudut-sudut rumahnya. Baginya semua masalah ini sudah lebih daricukup. Ia memungut pakaian-pakaiannya sendiri dan menumpuknya di tempat yang cukup kosong di ruangan itu.

"…me –meninggalkan aku sendirian –"

"Kata siapa kau sendirian?"

Suara tenang yang telah lama ia kenal terdengar jelas dari belakang punggungnya. Terkejut, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara.

Francis tengah bersandar pada dinding di lantai dua, kemudian menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati dan menghampiri Antonio yang masih terkejut.. Tersenyum penuh simpati, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Antonio.

"Mau apa kau?" si tuan rumah rupanya curiga dengan keberadaan Francis.

"Ayo ikut aku."

"Lalu? Membiarkan rumahku berantakan begitu saja sementara kau meledakkannya sekalian? Tidak akan!" Antonio menjawab lebih keras.

Francis menghela napas, "aku tahu akan begini jadinya. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak ambil bagian dalam pembantaian itu tadi," katanya sabar, "Ikutlah sekali ini saja, kemudian setelah itu terserah padamu."

Dengan pasrah, Antonio meraih tangan Francis dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengikuti Francis yang kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga. Selama perjalanan, ia menyaksikan keadaan ruangan-ruangan lain rumahnya –yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi– dengan sangat jelas.

"Francis, apa maksudmu menunjukkan padaku semua ini?" Antonio menahan rasa ingin menangis meraung-raung.

"Tenang saja. Semua kekacauan itu memang terlihat sulit untuk dirapikan, tetapi 'kan ada aku yang memang berniat membantumu," mata Antonio berkaca-kaca menghadapi keikhlasan sahabatnya, "dan lukisan-lukisan rusak, gitar itu, dan serpihan vas –semua hanya replika. Yang asli kami sembunyikan di gudangmu –beberapa diantaranya di garasimu."

"Francis… a-aku tidak –"

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kata Francis ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Antonio yang tidak terkunci, "masuklah lebih dahulu, _Cherie._"

Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Antonio membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka –aroma mawar yang tipis terhirup olehnya. Ia masuk dengan ragu-ragu –dan untuk kesekian kalinya, terkejut.

Kamarnya dihiasi oleh cahaya lilin yang temaram. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali di situ, hanya saja ada sebuah meja lengkap dengan sepasang kursi yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Mawar merah dan putih terdapat di sudut-sudut ruangan, tidak ketinggalan juga di meja tersebut. Di atasnya terdapat sepasang piring dan peralatan makan lainnya yang mesih bersih.

"Candle light dinner hanya untukmu, Antonio," Francis berkata riang dan memasuki kamar itu, "duduklah. Sementara orang-orang itu menyiapkan hadiah dari mereka sendiri di luar, aku mengurung diri di sini dan menyiapkan ini semua."

Dengan hati berdebar-debar si pemilik kamar duduk di salah satu kursi dan membaca kartu menu yang ada. Matanya melebar –mengetahui hampir semua hidangan didominasi oleh tomat.

Kemudian Francis duduk di hadapannya dan menuang wine untuk mereka berdua. Ia meminum sedikit wine dan mulai bicara dengan Antonio.

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti telah mengalami hari yang berat, 'kan?"

"Francis –terima kasih…" mata Antonio mulai menitikkan air mata lagi, namun Francis menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Nah, jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak tahan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Francis memotong kata-kata Antonio dan meninggalkannya untuk mengantarkan hidangan. Setelah mereka selesai makan, barulah Antonio angkat bicara.

"Francis –mengapa kau melakukan ini? Apakah ini bagian dari rencana mereka?" tanya Antonio takut-takut.

"Yah, asal kau tahu saja, ini sebenarnya bukan bagian dari hadiah mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pesan di depan pintumu?"

"Kalau kau lebih teliti lagi membacanya, itu bukan tulisanku samasekali. Ingat, tulisan itu dalam bahasa Jerman, bukan bahasa Perancis –apalagi Spanyol. Jadi aku cukup heran kalau kau bisa mengerti," Francis menjawab santai dan tertawa perlahan.

"Lalu mengapa kau –?"

"Karena aku berniat memberikanmu hadiah terindah seumur hidupmu dariku, Antonio," Francis meneguk wine-nya kembali hingga habis. Antonio terdiam mendengar kata-kata bujangan Perancis itu. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang tidak sanggup ia ungkapkan.

"Kenapa terdiam? Kurasa ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku."

"Kau… kau menginap di sini, Francis? Hanya untuk membantuku membereskan semua ini?"

"Hanya jika kau mengizinkan," Francis bangkit dari kursinya namun tangan Antonio menahannya, "kalau tidak, ya, aku pulang dulu. Besok baru ke sini lagi."

"Ja –jangan," Antonio berkata pelan, "aku ingin kau menginap."

Francis terlihat kaget dengan kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya. Siapa sih yang mau Francis menginap di rumahnya –terutama yang sudah mengerti betul konsekuensinya. Tetapi akhirnya Francis tersadar bahwa Antonio itu memang pada dasarnya masih polos. _Clueless, _menurut istilahnya. Dialah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak mendesis marah ketika ia menyentuhnya sebanyak apapun.

"Serius?" Tanya Francis. Antonio mengangguk yakin. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan wajah Antonio mendadak memerah sehingga ia menjauhkan pandangannya dari Francis. Francis menepuk bahu Antonio, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"A –aku tidak ingin kau pulang, Francis," katanya pelan, "karena kurasa aku –aku menyukaimu." Kata-kata terakhir Antonio membuat Francis tersenyum kecil.

"Kebetulan sekali, kalau begitu," katanya, "karena hadiah terbaik dariku bukanlah yang baru saja kau makan."

Dan satu ciuman penuh cinta mendarat di bibir Antonio yang kaget –namun cukup menikmatinya. Malam ini merupakan hadiah termanis –dan kali pertama yang indah untuk Antonio.

End of Bukan Bagian dari Hadiah

A/N

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review disunnahkan, saya butuh review Anda untuk membuat fic yang lebih baik (dan lebih tidak ngaco) dari ini.

-kanasvetlana-


End file.
